


title

by kenyu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyu/pseuds/kenyu





	1. Chapter 1

apodigjpaiegjpaiehgph


	2. 下

the text ajfipeigjopaighpihgpihrpgiqr


End file.
